callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim
Not to be confused with the reaper of souls, Grim Reaper. Grim is Jim's husband and former neighbour, frequently appearing in Kevin's Sims 4 playthrough. After Kevin's attempts to get the Grim Reaper to fall in love with Jim failed, mainly due to him not hanging around for very long after the death of a Sim, he created Grim and moved him near the Pickens residence. When Grim was introduced in the series, Kevin described him as a "distant relative" to the Grim Reaper. Initially unemployed, Grim would get a job as an office worker after his marriage proposal was rejected by Jim, then moved into a career as an author of children's books. He wrote The Book of Life while attempting to bring Jim back from the dead, but it was all for nothing, as it turned out that the method Kevin was using was patched. Overview When Jim Pickens took over Urp John as the main character in The Sims 4, one of Kevin's goals was to have the Grim Reaper fall in love with Jim and move him in as a member of the family. While Kevin got close, the Reaper wouldn't stay around for very long and would always leave after a few minutes, which Kevin found slightly annoying. Eventually, Grim was created (whether by cheats or some sort of mod is unknown) and moved him into a one bedroom house with no bathroom not too far from the Pickens' residence. Jim invited himself into Grim's home and the two quickly fell in love, WooHooing in Grim's bed after knowing each other for about ten minutes. Kevin found it suspicious that Grim had a bed and not a bathroom since his needs don't go down, and accused him of sleeping around. Grim then moved into the Pickens' household and went to WooHoo in the rocketship with Jim, where it's seen that Grim has no face when he's not wearing his usual outfit. Upon their return, Grim proposed marriage to Jim and was denied in probably the worst possible way when Jim pushed the ring back to Grim, leaving him to feel very embarrassed that his proposal was unsuccessful. After this, Grim got an office job when Kevin realised that his needs never decay, which could lead to easy promotions. He also needed some form of income since the bills were racking up to about $5000, which was about half the household funds at the time. Kevin considered making Grim a doctor, but felt it was a bit biased to have the bringer of death as a doctor. Jim felt some remorse for turning down Grim's hand in marriage and decided to start a family with Grim, but was unable to get him pregnant by natural means. He used his powers to call for two alien abductions to attempt to impregnate Grim, the second of which was successful. Following his abduction, his relationship with Jim seemed to fizzle out and he focused on his career as a "down on his luck office worker", as described by Kevin. The two repaired their relationship and WooHooed in the observatory, became engaged for all of five minutes, and broke off the engagement after Kevin accidentally made Jim ask Grim to just be friends. Kevin fixed it and the marriage was back on after a couple of minutes. Grim went into labour the next morning and headed to the hospital after finishing his online game that he couldn't pause. He gave birth to his daughter, Grimey Pickens, and she was sent downstairs to be raised by the slaves. Grim and Jim eventually married in a wedding similar to the Red Wedding from Game of Thrones, as Kevin described it, though it had to be undone because the Grim Reaper wouldn't leave the lot that they got married on (he appeared because Jim murdered practically all of his wedding guests after marrying Grim). The glitch was explained as a dream in Jim's mind, and the two decided to elope, rather than go through another wedding. After the wedding, the focus shifted solely to Jim, so Grim would go to work while Jim was searching for new slaves or on adventures. Eventually, the family moved to Brindleton Bay and built an elaborate mansion, fit with a dungeon for the slaves in the basement. During this time period, Jim became a vampire so he could live forever and slowly kill off the neighbourhood. He also attempted to impregnate Emma Racket, the widow of his nemesis Dennis Racket. Grim discovered the affair when he went to the bathroom for some reason, though he quickly forgave Jim after learning it was a ruse to both repopulate the quickly dying neighbourhood and to fill the basement with more slaves. In a later episode, Grimey rejoined the family and married one of Jim's ex-lovers, Vladistraus. He and Grim were the only two to attend the wedding, which took place outside of Jim's old graveyard, and the two danced on the other side of the street while the ceremony was ongoing. Kevin decided to make Grim an author of children's books in "Sims 4 but I should never have a job", while Jim focused on his newfound career as a police officer. In the same episode, Grim wrote his first book "32 Grave and Counting", along with its sequel "Never Eat Your Pet Turtle and Other Advice For Kindergarten". He later formed a club called "The Grim Bunch", where they run through hedge mazes and partake in painting and writing, but are discouraged from playing Don't Wake the Llama. A hedge maze was installed around the observatory for The Grim Bunch to run through, but one of the members instantly ruined it by finding her way through without any trouble. This prompted Kevin to remove the hedge maze and create a new one, which was in the shape of a square around the observatory, trapping the member. After a few episodes, the Pickens family moved to LA. Around here, the cracks in Grim and Jim's marriage slowly started to show. When moving into their first house in LA, which was a tiny one bedroom one bathroom house, Jim drank plasma from Grim. Following this, the Pickens family moved twice: once into the Bailey-Moon Manor, then again into an over-the-top mansion in the middle of LA (Kevin moved the family again because the Bailey-Moon Manor was unfurnished, and he didn't want to furnish it). In the episode following the move, it's shown that Grim's books aren't selling very well, receiving royalty checks for $4 and $8 each. For some reason, "Never Eat Your Turtle" was not one of the books listed in the royalty checks, though a new one called "Goodnight, Night Light" is. The audience can imply that Kevin never made Grim publish "Never Eat Your Turtle", making him write and publish another book instead. After this, Grim is slapped by Jim for no apparent reason, emphasising the problems in their faltering marriage. Following Jim being beaten up by the Grim Reaper for killing too many Sims, Grim apparently had enough of Jim's antics by this point, going as far as telling Jim to move towns since everyone hated him in LA. Jim responded to this by knocking him out, causing the two to fully dislike each other for a period of time. As revenge for being knocked out, Grim called the police on Jim, though they weren't able to arrest him because the first responder didn't understand how swimming works. Because the incarceration of Jim failed, Grim took matters into his own hands and attempted to murder Jim, but to no avail since he was a vampire at the time. He'd continually attempt to stab Jim, though Kevin would intervene every time. In an attempt to repair their relationship, Jim organised a camping trip at Granite Falls, though it turned out to be a total bust. Jim beat up a woman in the woods and drank plasma from Grim again, during which Kevin noticed Grim had a knife in his hand, remarking that "whatever Grim was going to do, Jim beat him to it". When the two arrive home, Jim realised his vampirism was the problem and made an effort to cure himself of his affliction. He also bought a police station, then later sold it, and moved the family from the mansion into an abandoned prison across town. Jim cured himself of his vampirism after purchasing the prison and moving the family, effectively ending his relationship troubles with Grim after they were shown talking and flirting with one another for the first time since moving from their mansion to LA. Not long after moving into the prison and fixing their relationship, Jim moved the family out to a single trailer in Strangerville and began working on the mysterious cause of people in the town going insane. This seemed to annoy Grim, as he fought Jim on two separate occasions, as well as knocking over the bin multiple times because he was pissed off, much like his stepson Beejay Pickens. The Pickens family moved once again to an underground bunker hidden under the wreckage of a plane. While Jim was compiling a dossier to obtain a keycard for the secret lab in Strangerville, one of Grim's investments lost a lot of money and Kevin chose to pass the blame onto one of Grim's coworkers after he didn't read the chance card at all. A notification then popped up, saying that Grim had to take the heat for his failure, resulting in him losing performance points for his job. Following the passing of Jim during the battle against the Mother Plant, Kevin decided to drastically improve Grim's writing abilities so he could write the Book of Life and revive Jim from the dead. Jim tried to recruit Grim to fight the Mother Plant again, though he turned Jim down because they apparently didn't know each other. Kevin then fixed their relationship and he accepted the invitation the second time around. First Name, Shrek, Jim and Grim all failed to kill the Mother Plant, despite coming close to doing so. They were successful on their second attempt as a collective unit, and Grim celebrated by playing a horn and throwing confetti over a possessed Sim that passed out. Grim began writing more books after the Mother Plant was killed, though there were some obstacles after he kept getting distracted by people talking to him. Other Sims also kept trying to use the computer, so Kevin built an office dedicated to Grim's book writing. The office was decorated with a lot of inspiring artworks, which Jim haunted to further inspire Grim. He finished the Book of Life and captured the epic saga of Shrek, in the hopes that Shrek reading it would bring Jim back to life. After Jim wasn't brought back, Kevin Googled it and discovered that the method he was using was patched by EA, so Grim's efforts were all in vain. Death First Name was bitten off-camera, From attempted to run but was eaten by First Name and was undead. He was by most likely Jim off-screen for the next episode. Appearance Grim has the exact same appearance as his distant cousin, the Grim Reaper, although Grim is noticeably slimmer. He will occasionally wear business suits over his robes, which apparently disguise his hands as human hands for some reason. He also does not have a face, as Kevin discovered when Jim went to WooHoo in the rocketship with Grim. The Sims 4 but it's the zombie apocalypse video highlights Grim's human appearance. Kevin remarks that he looks like his husband Jim, maybe because of the marriage (or a bug caused by a mod). A mock-up ad is also shown in the video. Non Sims Content While Grim has mostly only been featured in the sims 4, Kevin seemingly implied that it is cannon that the Grim Reaper in his play through of the Game Manual Samuel as his pre-sims life. [Video] Trivia * One of Grim's traits is "Reaper" meaning he is often bored, rarely feeling strong moodlets * Grim ages up throughout the series, from a young adult to and elder. And as apart of his reaper trait will grow no older * Grim will constantly troll the forums on his own free will. Jim has probably had some sort of effect on him during their time as a married couple. Category:Character Category:The Sims